Blame it on the Decor
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: Kurt/Dave "You better watch where you stand." Christmas Fluff


**Title**: _Blame it on the Decor_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection.

**AN**: I haven't written anything that wasn't RFP in over two years now so be gentle with me. Also, this is fluff. As in cavity inducing fluff. You have been warned.

"You should watch where you stand better, White Boy. Especially this time of the year"

Kurt turned around and shot his best friend a questioning look. She just looked meaningfully over his head and when he followed her gaze he spotted a little wad of mistletoe hanging right above them.

Mercedes smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek while he rolled his eyes.

"I find this tradition as nice as the next person but I don't think I have ever seen as much mistletoe in one place. Whose brilliant idea was it anyway?"

Mercedes shrugged in response indicating she had no idea either and then smirked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Well, at least some people seem to appreciate it."

He followed her gaze yet again only for his eyes to land on his step brother engaged in a rather enthusiastic lip lock with his girlfriend. Finn's arms were wound tightly around her middle and she clung to his shoulders, her feet dangling good feet above the ground. Both teens blissfully oblivious to the strange looks and whispered, or not, remarks of their fellow students.

"Seriously! Like I don't get enough of this at home. Can't I be spared at least at school?" he grumbled as he turned back to Mercedes and looped his arm through hers as they made their way to the first period.

DK DK DK

It was only Wednesday and he was more then ready for all this mistletoe craziness to be over. He thought being alone on Valentine's Day while surrounded by happy couples was bad enough but this kissing madness was slowly but surely driving him out of his mind.

There were very few places in the school where the green plant of evil wasn't looming and some people were taking full advantage of this fact.

On Monday he witnessed Mike and Tina go down the hall making sure to pass under every single mistletoe to exchange a soft kiss. He ran in opposite direction after the fifth.

That same day after Glee practice he saw Mr. Shue and Mrs. Howell getting caught under one of the green annoyances. They stared at each other for a long time before Mr. Shue leaned in and kissed her lightly before turning around and running away from her like all the elves from the North Pole were chasing him. She just stood there rooted to the spot, expression of utter disbelief on her face one hand lightly touching her recently kissed lips. He felt like he intruded on a moment he shouldn't have witnessed and had a hard time looking Mr. Shue in the eye the next day.

On Tuesday during Glee practice Puck and Quinn got caught beneath a strategically placed plant and while Quinn argued valiantly against any need for unwelcomed intimacy when she gave in he was sure he saw tongue. And it took the pair a good minute to separate. He started to wonder whether they will just drop down unconscious from the lack of oxygen any minute. They didn't. But neither did he need to have that image in his head.

He witnessed Mercedes getting an affectionate kiss from Strando that made the diva blush in a oh so cute way. He was happy for his friend but that didn't cool his irritation.

He also had the bad fortune of witnessing several more mistletoe kisses between his brother and the self proclaimed star of their little group. He even threatened to hose them down with cold water if he had to witness their shenanigans one more time. To which Finn calmly replied that he can always just look away. He seriously wondered whether he could get away with smothering him with a pillow in his sleep after that one.

And that were just the highlights not counting all the other instances he came upon his other fellow students swapping spit in hallways and classrooms.

He was irritated. And if he wanted to be honest also a little jealous. He had no one who would want to be caught under the mistletoe with him. He received another peck from Mercedes and one from Rachel as well when they were leaving their History class together. He even got caught under one particularly stealthy bit with Finn who just chuckled and kissed his forehead affectionately. It was a sweet gesture that made him equal part appreciative and sad.

Yeah, he was definitely ready for this holiday to be over.

DK DK DK

"You should watch where you stand, Fancy." Came from behind him and as he spun around in shock he lost his footing. But strong hands caught him before he could hit the ground. Strong hands that sent chills down his spine.

"What are you doing here?" he stuttered out before realizing it was a stupid question.

"I guess the same thing you do, since it is Glee practice." The boy replied with a smirk and it took Kurt a while to realize he still didn't let him go.

"Oh." Was all he could say and then he remembered the words that startled him in the first place and asked again. "What did you mean with that comment?"

The taller boy looked up and Kurt spotted yet another piece of the dreaded plant wrapped with red ribbon. His heart skipped a beat and he locked gazes with the other boy whose smirk was still in place.

He wasn't afraid precisely. It has been quite some time since he has been afraid of Dave Karofsky. Not since the start of the senior year when the taller boy apologized. Since he joined Glee and Kurt discovered that he had talent for more then throwing slushies and checking people into lockers. Even before after his return from Dalton, his fear melting slowly in the face of the other boy ignoring him. Ignoring everyone he used to tormented actually.

So no, it was not fear Kurt felt trapped under the mistletoe with one Dave Kurofsky. It was more confusion. Dave was a member of the Glee club now, his grades as good as ever, he was even friends with Rachel curiously enough. He wasn't out by any means but he wasn't dating girls and he wasn't throwing homophobic slurs around anymore either. People might have been suspicious but no one actually said anything, surprisingly enough.

So Kurt wasn't afraid but he had no idea what was going on either. And the other boy just stood there too close for comfort still gripping his shoulders.

No, not anymore he realized as he felt one of Dave's large hands move from his shoulder to his neck leaving a curious tingly sensation in its wake. Dave's fingers enveloped his neck his thumb stroking Kurt's jaw and Kurt wondered briefly whether the other boy could feel his blood pumping in his veins at alarming speed. And was he leaning closer? Yes, he was! Kurt felt as though the whole world got into slow motion but then he realized that it was just Dave giving him time to back up. But he couldn't even if he wanted to which he wasn't really sure was the case.

And then Dave finally bridged the distance between their faces and their lips touched. And the world just stopped.

All Kurt could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears. All he could feel was the soft touch of Dave's lips. He never felt anything like this before. His brain simply wasn't able to process what was happening. He knew only one thing for sure. He didn't want for that feeling to end. Ever.

But it did all too soon.

He took in a ragged breath. Then another. And then his eyelids fluttered open. Even though he couldn't remember closing his eyes. He had trouble focusing and when he did the expression on Karofsky's face was unreadable. He slowly withdrew his hands, Kurt immediately missing the warmth and went to sit in the back row just when Brittany and Artie entered the room. They greeted the boys and Kurt simply nodded in acknowledgement.

He was rendered speechless. For better part of the rehearsal. He could hardly sing. Or think. He felt like he was in a dream. But when he finally got to bed sleep eluded him. When he finally relaxed in his bed all he could think about was that gentle touch. The unreadable expression. And most of all, that unexpected kiss.

DK DK DK

Kurt was fuming. It has been four days and Karofsky was acting as though nothing happened. It was not fair that he forgot so quickly an experience that shook Kurt's world. Kurt didn't know what he expected but indifference was definitely not it.

It hurt. It annoyed him. It bruised his ego. Was he really the only one who felt all those wonderful things? Again?

So come Monday morning he was a man on a mission. His plan simple. Get Dave Karofsky back for what he had done to him.

And he got his chance just before lunch.

DK DK DK

"You really should watch where you stand, Meat Head."

The boy in question turned around from his locker in surprise and when he realized who was the voice behind the sarcastic warning he opened his mouth, no doubt with a question of his own. But Kurt didn't give him a chance.

He took a step closer got hold of the lapels of the green shirt the other boy was wearing and mashed their lips together.

The other boy was stunned for a moment and Kurt was mentally congratulating himself as he was about to break the contact when the bigger boy suddenly sprang to life wrapping his arms around his slimmer form bringing their bodies flush together. Kurt gasped in surprise and Dave used it to slip his tongue in between his lips.

As their tongues touched Kurt moaned and while his mind was still in shock at the turn in events his body took control, his hands burying themselves in Dave's short hair and his lips responding enthusiastically.

He couldn't get enough of the sensation. In that moment nothing existed. They were alone in the universe.

When they finally parted his lunges screaming from lack of oxygen he was grateful for the arms holding him because he was pretty sure he would just crumple to the ground if left to his own devices. Dave touched his forehead to his and there was a smile playing on his lips. That were shiny and puffy. Because of him. He felt oddly proud at the sight.

"Didn't know you had it in you, brother." A voice suddenly penetrated his bubble of bliss and he tensed.

What has he done? He kissed Dave in the hall. Where anyone could see them. And someone did. His brother did. He was almost scared to turn his head around to see who else had seen. But he did. And was met with the happy grin of Rachel Berry and the twinkling eyes of his step brother. That wasn't so bad. They would keep it a secret if he asked. Or he could blackmail them if push came to show.

"Took you long enough." Came a gruff remark from behind the beaming couple and he saw Puck walk by with an eye roll in the direction of the lunch room. Followed by Brittany and Santana. This was bad. Catastrophic even.

He was on a verge of a serious freak out when he realized that Dave hadn't said a word. And hadn't let go of him either. He chanced a glance back and was met with a soft smile and mischievous eyes.

"You realize you just basically declared me your boyfriend, right?"

Kurt resisted the urge to pinch himself. Because he was sure this must be some kind of weird dream.

"Yeah?" he squeaked out instead.

"Yeah." Replied Dave and kiss his nose with an amused smile.

He felt himself relax back into the embrace playing with the soft hair on the nape of Dave's neck.

"Does it mean you are gonna take me out on a date now?" he challenged.

"You can bet your cute little ass on that, Fancy." Came as answer before determined lips claimed his again.

Maybe mistletoe wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
